


Pack

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus thinks about the future.  His friends make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

This was his last transformation at Hogwarts. He told his friends not to come because he had to get used to not having Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail to keep him company.

After the graduation he knew they couldn’t always be with him. He didn’t expect them too. 

Remus had been thinking so much about the future. 

It scared him and he hated it. He wished they could stay together at Hogwarts forever so nothing could ever tear them apart.

But they were all joining Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix.

Remus and Peter had talked the other night, neither as keen as James, Sirius and Lily to go fight the dark arts.

Peter had said, “I don’t like the dark arts either, but....we are putting our lives at stake....we could, we could all die, like, next week. I’m scared, Remus.”

“Me too, Peter.”

“Do you really want to? Join the Order, I mean?”

“I’m going to, yes. I hate the dark arts as much as James, Sirius and Lily do. I want to fight it. Besides, you know they would hate it if we didn’t join. Especially Sirius, you know how he is about the Dark Arts.” 

Peter had looked disappointed that Remus wasn’t sharing his feelings and liking his ideas. “Remus, think about it. Dying. Does that sound fun? OH! I know what we could do! Remus, Remus, you’re going to like it, how about we both come back here and teach! We can alternate, you know. I teach one week then you and while I’m teaching or vice versa you grade the papers! Team work! And, and it can be Defense against the Dark Arts so we can train the brave people like James, and Sirius and Lily.”

Remus smiled sadly. “That is a good idea. You can try it. I’m joining the Order. Maybe we’ll meet somebody, not that that's the reason we’re joining, but still.”

“Like Death Eaters.” Peter muttered.

“Or Aurors.”

Remus was brought out of the memory by the sound of something hard scrapping wood. 

His thoughts about Death Eaters made him image things and the wolf being so close it made his senses sharper and all the more weary.

Something in the hallway moved. A long shadow....the scraping again....the sound of feet padding closer....

Remus laughed quietly. He shouldn’t be worried, if it was a Death Eater they would be sorry they ever stepped foot in this creepy house. If they got out alive. 

Remus called out, Death Eater or not, no one deserved being mauled to death by a werewolf. “Go away, please! I’m a werewolf, and its the full moon! GO!”

He certainly didn’t want another incident like the one the pervious year with Snape. What if it was another student?

“Please, go!”

The house was silent. Remus began thinking about the Death Eaters again. 

A terrible thought came to Remus. What if it was a dementor? No, he would know. It would be cold. 

What if it was an Infeire?

Remus’s imagination got carried away again. The floorboards creaked...a hand closed over his shoulder. Remus screamed.

Seconds later he heard the familiar sound of his friend's laughter. 

“Holy....don’t do that!” Remus glared at them, “I told you not to come,”

“Well,” said Sirius, Remus almost smiled, Sirius tone was unmistakable, “I was in shower and I started thinking about you, it was hard not to....” James and Peter snickered. Remus blushed.

“All right, Padfoot, me and Wormtail don’t want to know what you do in the shower when you think about Moony,” said James. “Or when you’re in bed,” piped in Peter, “with or without Moony.” Remus’s blushed deepened. Sirius laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

Remus’s heart swelled. Sirius would kiss him even when he knew his boyfriend would soon be a raging beast. “Love it when you do that,” he whispered to Sirius. Sirius licked his ear in rather a dog like way. “Nah, you don’t love it as much as I love doing it.”

“No, I love -”

“Love birds! Knock it off! I told you - we don’t want to see it!” said James. “You and Lily do it,” Peter pointed out.

“Whose side are you on, Wormtail?”

Remus smiled. He wouldn’t always have them. Though he would probably have Sirius because they were hoping to move in together. But to give up one last time with them all here was rather stupid.

The future was frightening. And they would all have to be adults soon. But while they could, they could still be the Marauders.

~~~~~

The moon had risen hours ago. Stag, rat, dog and wolf ran as a pack.


End file.
